


Untitled Killjoys Fic

by anna_unfolding



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Long time since I saw you this far out. Thought you cleaned up or something. What’d you need?” Kobra Kid finally asks. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Killjoys Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Killjoys Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15486) by Anonymous. 



> This is a podfic of an anonymous killjoys fic from the anon love meme.
> 
> Podfic cover art made by [akamine-chan](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/), whose artistic talent, creative vision, and generous spirit inspire me greatly. This podfic is a gift for her. <3

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?3ln5oi3bqz2n2ay)

 

Regarding the different versions of the podfic:

I like both the file with music and the one without. If you find music in podfics a little intrusive, I'd definitely skip the music version; it actually plays during the ending scene because there are references in the text to Welcome to the Black Parade. The music-less file is more bare, more stark, and I love it for the exposed emotion at the end.

But I also like the music version because the text says Gerard's feelings well up in him like a song, and in many ways, TBP album and that song in particular, were his rl!artistic responses to coming back from a drugged life and embracing the free, creative life that came afterwards. I wanted to include it and I love how it sounds as a soundtrack to the character's drama in this podfic.

YOUR CHOICE.

Also, the bloopers are really short; I did not include the full minute of me crying my eyes out. #yourewelcome 

 

DL LINKS:

**Length:** 17:26  
 **mp3 link, with music:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3ln5oi3bqz2n2ay)

**Length:** 16:22  
 **mp3 link, no music:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xlz9t0299c226sg)

**Length:** 00:59  
 **mp3 link to bloopers:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8ndevbve3ccsibm)


End file.
